Bullets
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Just a little Slenderman story with the four Slender 'brothers' Slendy, Trendy, Offendy, and Splendy when they were younger. Some action and blood and stuff so be warned on that.


**Characters belong to original owners blah blah blah... Now on with the story.**

A small little family. About four of them at the moment. The oldest Slendy. Second was Trendy. Third was Offendy and finally there was little three year old Splendy. Slendy was serious, reserved, and proper. He was the oldest and took it upon himself to protect and support his younger siblings. He followed their father's example, who was rarely there because of bloody reasons, by taking out any human to stuck around in their forest too long or drew too close to their little home. Some old mansion that they had fixed up little by little over the years.

Trendy was quiet which Slendy was glad for though he didn't really understand his… infatuation with fabric and books. Trendy liked to read and was probably the closest to their older brother personality wise. He read every book that he could get his hands on and enjoyed a certain book about fashion basics which Offendy often teased him for. He decided over time that memories should be treasured since they only happened once. Since memories faded his main goal was to find a way to save them. To collect them and keep them forever.

Offendy was much more immature than the other two. He prefered to be active and made a habit of messing with his other siblings. He grew an interest in girls. Not just any girls though. Human girls which Slendy warned him time and time again not to go near. Offendy ignored him like usual though and watched as guys won the girl, lost the girl, and more often than not screwed up and upset the girl. He found that a beautiful flower called a rose was the most effective in catching the girls attention so he made his own little garden of roses by the mansion in hopes that one day he'd get a girl of his own.

Splendy… well there's not really much to say. He is only a few years old after all. However he was energetic and loved sweets more than anything. Anything sweet he'd eat. He also enjoyed colorful objects and tended to cause some problems when he went and chased a butterfly or something. He liked to be with his older siblings though they did tend to find him to be a bit annoying at times. His favorite was Slendy, probably because he was usually the one taking care of him so he like expected grew attached.

It was just an average day. Trendy sat under his usual oak tree with a book he'd found not that long ago while Offendy snuck around the back of said tree to try and scare him. Slendy sat in the grass watching Splendy try and grab at a little blue butterfly that kept jumping from flower to flower.

"Offendy, leave him alone." Slendy called without looking as Offendy gave out an angered sigh now that Trendy was now aware of him.

Trendy glared at Offendy as he met the glare and walked off to who knew where this time. It had been a couple of weeks now since they had last seen their father. However this was no surprise. Most the time he left for three months or more. They were all use to this and besides with Slendy there to take care of everything they were fine. Slendy verified what was safe to eat, where they could go and could not at certain times or ever. Slendy took care of them when they were sick which wasn't that often thankfully and made sure there weren't any serious threats in the forest so no one would get hurt and if there was he'd have them hide. Slendy took care of everything. After all who else would?

Honestly there were times that Slendy doubted that their father even cared for them. These times grew more and more frequent as time went by. Slendy looked back toward Trendy after a while. Still reading, but… Offendy hadn't come back yet. Well he pulled this all the time. He'd be back within the hour. If not he'd have to go searching for him again only to find him staring at some couple in a park. More specifically the girl. As time passed Slendy grew more and more worried. Maybe he had come to check in and he'd missed it?

"Trendy."

"Yeah?"

"Has Offendy come back yet?"

"Um… I haven't seen him. He's probably staring at some girl again." Trendy replied brushing it off.

Five more minutes and if he didn't show he'd search. Just five more minutes. He found himself silently counting the seconds and scanning the forest for any sign of him. Nothing. He stood which caught Trendy's attention.

"Gonna look for him?"

"Yeah. Can you watch Splendy?"

He nodded and he was off. After a time of searching that was far too long in his opinion he found Offendy crouched down behind a bush.

"Do you realize how long you've been gone?" Slendy demanded.

Offendy quickly pulled him down and shushed him, pointing further into the forest. Slendy quickly focused on the men who were clumsily making their way through the thicket. Blue uniformed men. The worst kind.

"We need to go. Now." Slendy grasped his arm and pulled him in the direction of the mansion. Desperate to get to his other siblings before the men did.

They all needed to hide so he could take care of it. It was as simple as that. After a time of quickly making their way through the wood to the mansion they heard someone call 'I think I saw something.' They quickly ducked down.

"Kids maybe?"

"Maybe."

Of course. They were looking for the kids who had found them not long ago. The men called out for the now nonexistent Billy and Ryan. They dashed in another direction as one of them spotted them. Offendy was then using the type of language that he often scolded him for but at the moment he didn't really care. They just had to get away from them. They skid to a stop at the sight of Trendy walking with Splendy.

"What are they doing here?" Slendy growled at the sight.

The two noticeably froze.

"What are they?!"

"Does it matter?!" No. "Just shoot!"

No. He reacted quickly. The gunshots rang out. Screams of fright joining the sound of the bullets.

Blood spilt...

…

Silence...

Cold silence…

Just for a second…

Only for a second…

"What- what the-"

"Slendy!" Offendy panicked from his still frozen position.

Slendy glared at the men who had almost shot his younger brothers. Who had even dared to shoot at his baby brothers. The men seemed to be frozen in place with shock. Offendy quickly took the chance to move to his now wounded brothers side. He flinched away from his touch.

"Go." He ordered darkly.

They all hesitated.

"Go! Now!" He ordered much more forcefully.

Offendy took a step back toward his other two brothers. He sent them a glare when they didn't move that time and that got them moving. They ran,

"Their getting away!"

Slendy quickly threw himself in front of the next shots. His hope that was that any bullets that made it passed him would be blocked by the trees or at least just miss their mark. They wouldn't pass. None of them would harm his little brothers. Not while he was still alive. He dropped to his knees. Coughing up some blood onto the forest floor he placed his hand on the trunk of a tree. He pushed himself up and spread his arms out, signaling that he wasn't about to let them pass. It hurt… But not as much as it would have to watch his brothers die. This pain would be nothing compared to what his brothers would go through once they found out about what happened. No. He wouldn't die. He couldn't. Who would take care of them if he died?

He once again met the ground as he was distracted by his thoughts. No. No. No. Not now. Can't run. Can't hide. Not from them. They know and that meant they had to be destroyed if it was the last thing he did. His hand heavily landed on the ground by his head.

"Why won't this thing die?!"

He braced himself as more gunshots rang out. He forcefully turned his head to see when nothing hit him. A gasp caught in his throat as the men took a few steps back. No… way… When had he? When did he? He looked back to the cold earth. Focusing on the soil that was drinking in his blood. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'll never doubt you again. Just save them. Just like that he let the darkness take him.

¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸ ...¸.¤\\\

\\\..CREEPYPASTA!\\\

.\\\¸.¤*¨¨*¤ .¸¸.¸.¤*

..\\\

/

/▌

/ \

The next he became aware he felt pain. Pretty much everywhere was sending pain signals out to him. Am… Am I dead? No when you're dead you don't feel pain right? Taking a minute to take in the situation he decided that doing nothing wasn't going to help anything anyway. So like an idiot he decided to try and sit up. Yes tried he fell back rather quickly with a pain filled grunt.

"Careful. Just… stay down."

Wh-what? He looked to the other being in the room. All pain forgotten.

"D-... Dad? What- What are you doing here?"

"What I'm not allowed to return to check on my own sons?"

"Well… You just don't come around very often."

He sighed and there was silence as he seemed to be considering what to say to that. Deciding to let him off the hook on that Slendy switched the focus to something else.

"Are they ok?"

He looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah. They're fine besides the whole freaking out thing that happened when I brought you back."

Another silence followed. Well what could be expected? We never actually talked that often.

"... I… I'll be hanging around for awhile so. Just take it easy. Ok?"

Slendy nodded. He stood and exited. Feeling mostly happy with the outcome he just allowed himself to drift off.


End file.
